


Things That Frustrate Me About Nagito Komaeda

by MintFoxAuthor



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Feelings Realization, Fluff, Hajime is such a tsundere, M/M, Pining, Post-Despair, Sexual Frustration, Souda is the biggest KomaHina supporter of the year
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-11 02:39:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11705085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MintFoxAuthor/pseuds/MintFoxAuthor
Summary: There are so many reasons why Nagito frustrates Hajime to no end.





	Things That Frustrate Me About Nagito Komaeda

It had been around lunchtime when Souda, as he usually had a tendency to do, spontaneously asked Hajime if he would like to grab a bite with him over at the diner. Something like this was no surprise to Hajime, as Souda could never run out of reasons to hang out with his "soul friend."

Souda spent a good majority of their time dominating the conversation with his worries about Gundham growing close to Sonia, and how he thought he was going to ask her out any day now.

"He's going to scoop her up and whisk her away to Novoselic on a hamster or something! I should be the one to do that!"

"Uh huh." Hajime stared out the window, completely disinterested in anything being said by the pink-haired male in front of him.

"You seem distracted. Maybe I should continue this conversation another ti-"

"No no, continue! Sorry, I...don't know where my mind was."

Hajime knew exactly where his mind was, and it was currently focused on the boy that was chatting excitedly with Mikan, Nagito Komaeda. He couldn't keep his eyes off of him. 

He found his thoughts wandering off again as Souda continued what he was talking about. It's not like he didn't care about what Souda had to say, it's just that at the moment, he felt he had more important things to bring his attention to.

Hajime knew he was a suckish friend.

"Okay seriously, tell me what's up."

Hajime snapped out of the trance that he was locked in when he realized that Souda was addressing him yet again. He turned to him, and this time, let all of the thoughts inside, out.

"Ugh! He's just- Just so- Agghhh!"

"Woah! Calm down! Who is?"

"Nagito."

Souda whipped his head toward the window that Hajime had been fixated on a moment ago to see the white-haired boy laughing over something that Mikan had said.

"Eh? What about him?"

"He...frustrates me."

"List some ways."

"First of all, He's always so happy and easygoing about everything! I can't help but feel kind of relaxed around him. Last time we hung out, we walked the beach in silence, but the entire time, he had this huge smile on his face. God, whenever he smiles it makes my heart pound!"

"Uh-"

"Second of all, his hair. What the hell is with his hair?! It looks like a cloud of something like that. It's just so fluffy and I really want to reach out and pet it! I want to run my hands through his hair and see how he'd react to it. His hair is so stupid!"

"Oh well that's-"

"He distracts me too! Have you ever realized how goddamn distracting Nagito Komaeda is? I'm just trying to go about my day, and he'll throw some cute smirk at me or something, and I have to pause to collect myself."

"Dude you're-"

"And when he's sad...I just want to hold him and tell him that it's okay. I want to be there for him even during his roughest times. The way he calls himself trash hurts me so much, and for doing that I want to slap him so bad, but only when he calls himself trash! Maybe a kiss would make him shut up about all of that..." His words finally drifted off.

Souda kind of gaped at him for a minute before Hajime's eyes widened and his cheeks darkened. "Oh my god."

"Bro...that all sounded pretty gay."

Hajime glanced out the window at the luckster yet again, thinking about everything he'd just said about him. Where did that all come from?

"Souda?"

"Yeah?"

"I... I think I'm in love with Nagito Komaeda."

There was silence between the two for a moment, before Souda gave Hajime a large grin and patted him on the shoulder.

"About damn time you realized it!"

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfic was something I wrote after some random inspiration hit me, and then I just started typing and it all just came out. It wasn't really planned or anything, just something that came to my mind.
> 
> Let me know what you all think of it!


End file.
